fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tachibana Sakura
Summary Tachibana Sakura is a character in Cataclysm, originally a supporting/minor character in Puella Magi Adfligo Systema, her role has been expanded upon in the RP and thus this profile will only be covering Sakura in the Cataclysm Roleplay. Appearance Sakura's figure is thin and wiry. She has messy brown hair and her eyes are of similar color. Her nose seems to have been broken a few times in her life as well. She wears a heavy brown jacket that goes down to her stomach that is open and a white blouse and skirt combination. She also wears brown boots and white stockings. Personality Sakura is generally not the most pleasant person to be around. She is very vulgar and curses alot and is not very open with herself. She's not particularly polite and likes to glare at generally everyone around her. However over extended periods of time she can warm up to people if they treat her well enough, and actually get to enjoy their company every once in a while, assuming nothing bad happens that ruins the relationship. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Tachibana Sakura Origin: Cataclysm, originally Puella Magi Adfligo Systema Gender: Female Age: Likely 16, older than Sabrina Classification: Magical Girl Likes: Swearing Dislikes: Sabrina Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation and Power Modification, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy (Is capable of bringing in even non-magical girls into her telepathy), Telekinesis, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged.), Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Fusionism, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation. Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification) and Life Absorption, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Attack Potency: Island level (Stabbed Josh multiple times, fought against Jean. Shouldn't be weaker than any of the ORWs) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be slower than most of the Cataclysm cast, who are comparable to Mr. Game & Watch) Lifting Strength: Class T (Shouldn't be weaker than Valev) Striking Strength: Island level Durability: Island level (More durable than most of the cast), healing and immortality make her difficult to kill Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, usually hundreds of meters with teleportation, potentially planetary if given enough focus Standard Equipment: Her sword Intelligence: Sakura isn't the smartest academics-wise, however she is a very capable combatant, having been fighting witches for years at this point and is good at using teleportation to her advantage. Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. Note: This profile only covers her Cataclysm incarnation, not her canon Puella Magi Adfligo Systema incarnation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Protagonists Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tier 6